The Hunger Games: Haymitch's Story
by JoannaReads
Summary: Haymitch hasn't always been the drunken, careless man he is today... So how did he become like that? In this story, witness Haymitch's life, games, and a victory that will change him forever. Enjoy the story, and I appreciate any constructive criticism! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games- Haymitch

JoannaReads

-Chapter 1-

I am running. They're gaining on me. I turn in another direction. Yet they come, closer still. Closer, closer. I try to make out the face but I see nothing. They pounce and I am tackled to the rocky terrain. This person- whoever it is- is holding a knife to my throat. I am going to die.

I wake with a start. Today is the day of the reaping. The reaping, the lottery that throws 24 poor souls, kids - the ages of 12- 18, into a fight to the death on national television. This event, The Hunger Games, is a topic seldom discussed here in district 12.

As I stand, getting out of bed, my head hits the ceiling. I have recently turned sixteen and I stand at the height of 6'. If I grow any more I will have to crawl around our tiny one-bedroom house.

I remember and curse under my breath. Today is not just any Hunger Games. Today is the second Quarter Quell. Every 25 years, one takes place. We heard what it will be like this year. Now, instead of 2 kids, 4 kids from each of the 12 districts will be reaped.

I walk out of my small room into what passes as our living room. There is a rocking chair that I made for my mother when I was eleven in the far corner of the room. There is a dilapidated table in the center of the chamber. That is what passes as furniture in our cottage.

I see my mother and my nine year old little brother seated at the table. They are eating breakfast, roots and water. I take a seat and give my mother a quick glance. She gives me a thoughtful one. She knows the kind of pressure that this puts on me. I support the family. My brother is not yet old enough to come with me to the black market, but he picks berries in our yard some days. Anyway, I primarily do the hunting, the root searching, and the money saving.

This year my name is in the lottery 51 times. The more times my name is entered, the more food is sent to my family. The thing is, this puts me at a much higher risk of getting picked. My mother is nervous, and I think my brother knows more about it than he must let on.

"I'm going to search for roots, Garret, do you want to learn?"

"Sure."

We exit the house and walk to a meadow. There, I tell him which plants are edible and which aren't.

"Don't go eating plants without my consent, okay? Not all of these roots are edible and I don't want to have to rush you over to doctor Loudia's."

"Okay."

After about two hours or so, we have picked dandelion, chickweed plantain, and wild onion— all of which I make sure are 100% edible.

When we return home, I realize the time and start worrying even more so than before. There are two hours until the reaping- it's time to get ready.

I go into my room and pick out my best clothes, a pair of slacks and a button down plaid shirt. When I walk inside I see my brother, dressed similarly in style. My mother is wearing her best dress and has her hair done up in a tight bun.

When the time at last comes, we walk in trepidation toward the public square where most events take place, such as public whippings. There, we await the appearance of the escort on stage.

Then we see her. Followed by Mayor Kinlit, the bizarre woman steps in front of the microphone. She has been the escort here for 20 years and is anticipating retiring. The lady is dressed in an odd looking outfit. Her make up obscures her entire face to the point that she must look like a completely different person under the mask. Her name is Jeggy Tomilson, and she wears a huge smile on her face, as if today were Christmas morning.

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, welcome! Welcome to this glorious day in which **two** lucky young men and women will join me in the hopes of becoming the next Hunger Games victor!," she says.

She has an odd accent, one that I have never admired, and speaks with a loud, annoying emphasis on every word. After showing us a short video about how the Capitol, districts, and Hunger Games came to be, it is time for her to announce the names of the "lucky" girls and boys.

"As usual, ladies first!"

She walks over to the bowl that holds the girls' names. She reaches her hand in, and for emphasis, twirls it around until picking up a small piece of parchment paper.

"MAYSILEE DONNER! Ms. Donner, where are you darling?," she exclaims as she scans the crowd.

I see a petite girl emerge from the crowd. I know Maysilee. I have been going to school with her ever since I was five. She is trembling. Her face is white as if all life has been sucked out of her. She walks slowly towards Jeggy. I feel a pang of remorse, but their is no time for that because as soon as she is up, the next female name is called.

"Alison Denniwager!"

This girl, at the age of 18, stands. She shows no emotion on her face, she is cool and confident. I admire her bravery. Alison strides up onto the stage and then it is time for the boys. My hands begin to shake.

"Martin Lukestull!"

Martin is 12 years old and I feel more sorry for him than anyone. He doesn't deserve this, he doesn't deserve to be sent to his death, not that any of us do. Poor kid. I am angered at the Capitol. So angry in fact, that I don't have time to fully proccess the next name is being called until it does.

"Haymitch Abernathy!"

Me.


	2. Chapter 2

Haymitch's Story

JoannaReads

-Chapter Two-

No. This isn't real. This isn't happening.

But it is.

I watch as the other boys all turn to me with looks of sad sympathy. But even though they try to hide their countenance, I see it. The relief on their faces. They weren't reaped, they would live another year without having to worry about a certain death awaiting them.

I remember how strong Alison looked. Someone to be feared. I make a split-second decision that I will try to act similarly. I know that they are watching and I will not look weak. I do my best to put on a hard, steady poker-face and slowly, but confidently make my way towards the stage.

"Oh, Mr. Abernathy, what a handsome boy you are!" Jeggy says as I walk up the steps and onto the platform. I give her nothing but an uninterested look. I want to throw up, but no one can see that.

"Oh, you lucky kids! Alright than, shake hands.," she says.

I stifle a chuckle. Sure, we are so very "lucky". I shake everyone's hand while searching for my mother and brother's faces in the crowd. I spot my mother, she is pale white. She looks as though she will break down into tears in any moment. My brother is crying. The little boy is sobbing and clutching Mother like a lifeline. I have just managed to feel even worse.

Jeggy says the final words "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in you favor!," and then we leave.

The four of us and Jeggy walk to the Justice Building. There, we are taken by peacekeepers and thrown into different rooms to wait for visitors. I'm not much of a friendly person so I only expect my mother and brother to show up. When they are pushed in by a peacekeeper he says in a low toned voice that we have three minutes and to make it quick.

My mom rushes in and gives me a hug. My brother follows shortly after, crying still. I pick him up and give him a tight squeeze.

I whisper to him; "Remember how I showed you to find plants today?," I ask. He nods. "Okay, well I'm going to need you to do that more often now."

"Come back please Haymitch, please.," he pleads with me.

"I'll do my best okay?," I know the odds of me winning are very, very slim. I am simply not skilled enough, my only benefactor is my knowledge. My grades in school have always been exceptional. But I can't bear to make him anymore upset so I try to give him a spot of hope.

Then I turn to my mother. She is shaking. I tell her I love her and that everything will be okay and for the next minute and a half I cling to my little family.

When they are told to leave they sob and I tell them I love them once more, then they are pulled out, and I am alone once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Haymitch's Story

JoannaReads

-Chapter 3-

After about an hour, Jeggy comes and takes me out of my room. I walk with the escort, and we take Maysilee from where she is staying. She has tears in her eyes. This will make the others think less of her. I step next to her and whisper in her ear, "You should put on a strong face, Maysilee. You don't want them to think you can't handle it." She gives me a look of gratitude, and I see her contort her face into a confident expression.

After we pick the other two tributes up, we head for the train. I have only ever seen it on television, and up close the vehicle is one hundred times larger than I ever imagined. As we step in through the grand doors, the four of us look around. We have never seen such luxury before. Wall after wall is covered in trinkets and pictures of past victors in intricate frames. But I think the thing that catches all everyone's eyes is the food. The tables are filled with it. Most of it I've never seen before. There are little pink, yellow, and orange puffs full of cream, chocolate pudding, and some savory looking sausages. There is such a variety of food, I am sure my eyes are bulging.

"Fabulous, isn't it? Oh, and it tastes so, too. Try it, go ahead, no need to be shy!"

I stride over to one of the tables and stuff some of the sausage into my mouth. The others follow. It tastes amazing. When I am full enough, I take a seat and look out the window. After another hour, it starts getting dark outside. An avox walks up and offers me a glass of champagne. I have never tried it before, it's too fancy for District 12, and as I bring it to my lips and take a sip, a happy feeling rushes over me. I ask for another one, but Jeggy stops me.

"No, no. That is no way to make a first impression on your mentor. Drunk just wont do. Now, the lady will come inside in about ten minutes. I suggest you prepare some first questions for her."

I think about what I would like to ask her and come up with virtually nothing. I'm sure the other kids will be able to think of something. After all, we are going to be sharing this mentor among the four of us.

When she walks in she's not exactly what I expected. She's old. I would say maybe sixty, and she looks kind of crazy. There are bags under her eyes, she can barely walk, and I cant help the thoughts that are coming to my head. There is no hope that this lady is going to be able to mentor one person in this room. Much less all of us.

Maysilee takes the first step."Hi, I'm Maysilee. Nice to meet you."

The lady smiles and nods her head, "Greta" she says.

"So you're our mentor? Is this a joke?," Alison sneers.

"Yes, I'm your mentor.," She says mimicking Alison's distasteful tone, "and unfortunately _sweetie_ this _isn't _a joke no matter how badly you wish it were, so why don't you grow up and keep your thoughts to yourself."

Alison is shocked. Her mouth is agape. Everyone else is just plain speechless. Alison gets up, and exits the room, slamming the door on her way out.

"Tonight, each of you are going to be given a DVD of the Reaping. You will see the other tributes getting picked. During this time I would like you to take notes on who you think will be your strongest and weakest competitors, but remember not to underestimate anyone. You will also be given a video of Hunger Games. Watch the techniques the past victors have used, remember them. Now if anyone has any questions before I go to sleep, please ask."

A question finally pops into my head. "Where do we find food?," I ask.

"Son, what is your name?," she asks.

"Haymitch," I reply.

"Well Haymitch that is an excellent question. You can find food in the Cornucopia of course, but that might not work out, considering you aren't a career. So I suppose it just really depends on what your arena is. If it's a dry place you'll have to focus more on finding cactus plants and water. If it's a more humid area, focus on hunting and searching for fresh roots. I assume you know how to hunt and gather?," she asks.

I nod my head.

"Good, any other questions?"

No one says anything, so she says goodnight and goes to her room.

When it's time to go to sleep and I walk into my room, I see more luxury. It's gigantic. It is probably bigger than my entire house. I look at the grand bed and see two videos on the covers. One labeled "REAPING" and the other says "PAST HUNGER GAMES" on the covers on it. I see a television and put the reaping disk into the box beneath it. Might as well see who I'm going up against first.

The video turns on and zooms in on District One. I see the boys getting reaped. One is fourteen and has an extremely confident face on, seems like he has something of an ego; I'll watch out for him, Dennis Varatino. Then the other boy, he's fifteen but looks slightly less egotistical. He has an almost melancholy face on. I remember not to underestimate anyone, and I consider him and remember his name- Zack Tolworthy. Then the girls. First, an eighteen year old girl gets reaped, Jannisa Lavenny. She looks pretty excited about it, but almost immediately a seventeen year old girl shouts "I VOLUNTEER!" from the crowd. Her name is Chrystal Templeman. She looks not only excited,but cruel, as if she could kill everyone in the crowd, right then and there. Then a twelve year old girl gets chosen, and she looks quite worried. She probably wasn't planning on getting picked until she was older and had more training. Then a girl yells "I volunteer" and there is visible relief on her face. The girl that volunteered is Jannisa. Interesting.

The scene switches to District Two. The two boys are Grom Javingsbee and Lumen Fallingswith. They are both volunteers. The girls, Lemmy Talter and Stellar Marousus, both look bored, as if this were no big deal.

In District Three, there only seems to be one of kid to watch out for, Hitch Einstien. The rest are just some meek looking young adults.

In District Four there are no volunteers, which surprises me. But all of the kids look fierce and strong, especially one girl – Shelly Nerro.

In Districts Five, Six, Seven, and Eight, no one seems capable of much damage.

Then, in District Nine, there is a guy that looks like he is able to take on an army, I add him to my list of caution.

Districts Ten and Eleven each bring forth one person to be feared. Pat Jelulo, who is rather tall and muscular, and Lucky Dolinth, a small but alarming looking girl who looks to be about fifteen years old.

Then it's time to watch my own district. You see Maysilee and Alison. Both with very different attitudes as they walk up to the stage. Then poor little Martin, and me. I look shocked at first but then you see my face harden into an emotionless mask as I take my place on stage next to the others.

I turn the television off and close the lights. I can't help but wonder if I even have a chance of getting back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Haymitch's Story

JoannaReads

-Chapter 4-

I wake up and walk inside where I see Maysilee, sitting alone, eating breakfast. I stride over to the table that holds the food, grab a couple of rolls, and sit next to her. So that things don't seem awkward, I start up a conversation.

"So, what do you think of the mentor?," I ask.

"She's okay," Maysilee replies.

"Do you think she can actually help us try to win this thing?"

"I don't know... maybe."

Just then Greta walks in, flanked by Alison and Martin. They both look exhausted and their faces are wet, which helps me understand how Greta got them out of bed.

"Alright kids, did you watch the Reapings?," she questions.

We all reply with "yes".

"Good, alright so in about two hours we will be in the Capitol. For now I would like you to decide an angle for yourself. How will you be portrayed? It's all up to you."

Jeggy walks in right when Greta is finishing her sentence. She says "Oh! and also, darlings, you'll be meeting your stylists!They're such fabulous people. I'm sure you'll love them, I know I do!"

My angle? I'm not really sure. I'm not all that likable, but I have always been something of an actor. Perhaps I can pull something off, something that the Capitol will admire. Smart and brave, or likable and funny? I think of this as I eat my breakfast. I wonder if I can be both.

Then there's my stylist. I'm pretty nervous about how we'll be dressed, specifically since during the tribute parade, District 12 is usually stark-naked and covered in coal dust. I shudder. It really is disgusting, and we're never actually noticed.

As we pull into the Capitol, I see everyone's faces. They're smiling, and they look ecstatic. They have colorful hair and skin. Some people even look like lions, tigers, and bears. They wave at our train as we pass by. I remember how I am going to play my angle and walk up to the window, a wide grin swept across my face. I wave at every Capitol person I see, they beam even wider, if that's possible. Crazed looks form on some of their faces, especially the girls, who look flattered. I ponder over whether or not I'm good looking.

We stop at the place where the three other kids and I will be meeting our prep teams and stylists. When we exit the train I look around and see towering buildings, big, bright, and wonderful. This place is definitely a change from District 12. As we walk towards the building, sixteen young looking men and women with huge smiles on their faces run towards us. Each group of four goes up to one kid. These people must be our prep teams.

They're not exactly what I expected, and what I expected were people that actually took their jobs seriously. No, instead they come up to me, laughing as if they have some private joke, and introduce themselves as Splish, Splash, Flash, and Tash. Then they all start cracking up, as if something were funny, and fall to the floor, holding their sides. The four dimwits then apologize, still giggling, and **re**introduce themselves.

"Hi I'm Gem," the oldest looking one says. She is a women, about 25, with green skin and a pink afro. "This is Jewel, Mell, and Teme." Teme is the only guy, he has cat whiskers and hair that looks like dog fur.

"Uh, hi," I say.

"We are _so _excited to be your prep team! Your the first tribute I've ever gotten to make up before!," says Mell, which doesn't surprise me, she seems to be only about 19. Jewel nods her head in agreement, her peacock styled eyelashes flapping together.

"We'll fix you up well enough, then you'll meet Aki," Teme states, his bright moon blonde hair flashing in the sun and temporarily burning my eyes.

"Okay," I say.

They rush me inside a large room where they pluck me down from head to toe, cut my hair to ear length, and remove the dirt from my skin, all while chatting vigorously.

"You shine like a new penny!," says Gem. "Alright guys, to Aki he goes!".

* * *

Aki is really tall. About 6'7". He has yellow eyes and lips that are died blue, making him look like his breath has been taken away. He has a dark green mo-hawk and little ears with hoop earrings in them. Also, he's a jerk.

When I walk in he observes me and says in a cold tone "Not much to look at are you?".

I shrug my shoulders and take a seat, I try to hide it but I know my cheeks are red in embarrassment. A smug smile flashes across his face for a brief second.

"So, I'm your stylist, name's Aki, as I'm sure those four idiots already told you."

I nod my head, "Haymitch," I say.

"I know that," he snaps. "Here put this on, the sooner your dressed and set, the sooner I can get out of here."

He hands me a suit that is dark green with black coal dust all over it. Also some combat boots, a mining hat and a flashlight. District 12s are always dressed as miners. I'll be dressed as a miner. Wonderful.

With my suit on, I walk out of the dressing room. I see Aki's face and can tell that he is hiding his amusement.

He calls in the prep team, tells them how to do my make up, and leaves, without a word of goodbye.

* * *

It's time for the Tribute Parade. I have black make up scuffed onto my face, making it look like coal dust, and red swirls painted all over. I walk out of my room and await the arrival of the other three kids from my district.

First, I see Maysilee exit. She looks... stunning. Her make up only does more to bring out her soft brown eyes. Her long blonde hair is tied up into a high ponytail, bringing out the gorgeous features of her face. I've never really noticed how fair she is. The words slip out before I can contain them.

"You look beautiful," I blurt out.

She blushes and timidly says "thanks."

Before I can say something more, Alison walks in, followed by Martin shortly after.

Outside, the crowd is roaring. Greta comes inside and tells us to board the carriage. The parade will begin in 3... 2... 1... "Good luck!," calls Maysilee to the three of us. I smile, ready to begin the show.

The other districts pass by in a blur before my eyes. District one, dressed as factory workers. District 2, dressed a masons, 3 dressed as technologists, 4 as sailors. They keep coming until it is time for my district. We drive out in our carriage. When we're outside, I notice something. No one is looking our way, and they all look... bored. That won't get us sponsors. An idea pops into my head. I whisper in the others' ears "play along" then do something that might be considered stupid.

I turn on my flashlight and point it into the face of someone that is practically falling asleep. They blink and turn my way. "HEY YOU! I WANT YOU TO CLAP YOUR HANDS!," I yell in a chanting tone. I continue pointing my flashlight "AND YOU, AND YOU... CLAP YOUR HANDS!" Maysilee looks surprised at first but then does the same thing. "I WANT YOU TO CLAP YOUR HANDS!," she screams. The two others follow suit and pretty soon, everyone is chanting "DISTRICT 12! DISTRICT 12!". I look up at President Snow, only to find him glaring back at me, a disapproving look on his face, but I don't really notice. Maysilee is staring at me with awe. One thought formulates in my head...

We've been noticed.


	5. Chapter 5

Haymitch's Story

JoannaReads

As we pull up in our carriages, President Snow begins talking about how wonderful we all look tonight. After about ten minutes, they start up again, and we leave the stadium.

When we get inside, we hop out of the carriages and are greeted by amused looks from everyone... except Greta. I can't quite place the expression on her face. It seems almost as if she's worried. I don't have time to fully process that though, because my attention is captured by the girl from District One. She's glaring at me. I give her an unamused glance, almost as if to say _sorry to steal your thunder, but honestly, I don't care_. She glares even harder. If looks could kill...

When we get back home, we eat dinner and talk over the night. Maysilee can't stop talking about how amazing it was for me to think of something like that, and I can't stop blushing. Alison is glaring at me. I wonder why, didn't I just promise District 12 more sponsors? I finally reason that she's probably just upset that she didn't think of the idea.

Before we go to sleep, Greta tells us that in a day, we will begin training. I'm pretty handy with a knife, but not much else. I probably couldn't hit a target, but practice makes perfect... right? Anyway, my only benefactor will most likely be my knowledge, but I can't see how that will help me in the arena.

The next day I don't do much. I see Maysilee sitting and reading, and pull up a chair next to her. I sit there for about five minutes until she looks up and notices me.

She laughs. "Oh, hi," she says.

"Hey."

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Six minutes now," I chuckle.

"Oh, woops," she says "my mother always used to make jokes about how I would never survive in the games, because I'm so oblivious to everything around me. But now look... here I am. Such irony, huh?," she sounds a little upset, as if this is a touchy area of conversation for her.

"Um, yeah I guess, sorry." I reply, not really knowing what to say.

"It's fine," she states. Then she looks away.

I had no intentions to make her upset, so I change the subject. "Hey, um, Greta says that if we ask, we can go down the block to get some ice cream. I mean I'm sure that we'll have guards or something, but I've never had ice cream and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

She looks at me and smiles, her brown eyes still glistening slightly, "Sure," she answers, "that would be nice."

About an hour later, we were walking down the block, two guards flanking us to watch out for something called "papparazzi". We don't really notice them. The only thing I really felt uncomfortable about was the Capitol people. As we walked, they pointed and grinned manically. They were taking pictures, one little girl even asked me for my autograph. It was like I was a celebrity. A soon-to-be-dead celebrity actually. The experience was something I never wanted to witness again.

When we got to the ice cream parlor, I got a chocolate ice cream. Maysilee got a pink one, she also added some rainbow dots on it. When we took our first bites, we both sighed. It was like Heaven on Earth. I had never eaten anything so spectacular in my entire life. We talked and laughed, and for the first time in a while, I stopped thinking about the games. We were content, and I felt safe... for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Haymitch's Story

JoannaReads

Chapter 6

The following morning, Greta wakes me and my fellow tributes up for training. She tells us to eat a little first, we can't train well on empty stomachs. I'm not very hungry. Today is the day that the Careers will view me as just another weakling that they can take down with the snap of their fingers. I'm not very excited about that, and I'd like to prove them wrong. But how would that be possible?

Before we walk into the training room, Greta tells us to show off our skills, but also to go to the survival station. She says that it will be very important in the games, sometimes even more important than knowing how to kill someone. I keep that in mind as I enter the room, only to find the Careers already there, looking menacing as always. One boy from two is throwing heavy weights at the dummies, the heads come off every time. The girls from his district are pretty decent with a bow and arrow, shooting the target almost always. The District Four boy is using an ax, which frightens me slightly as he chops the bodies of the dummies in half. The other boy from his district and the boy from one are watching the tributes from three and laughing, probably already picking their first victims. Then there is the older girl from one, watching me. She has fire behind her eyes, it makes me wonder what a seventeen year old girl has been through in her life to seem so... evil.

I look away from her and glance at Maysilee, she is heading towards the survival station. I follow closely behind her, wanting to be out of sight of the girl from District One. She sits down, and smiles when she sees me. We work for half an hour, using paints that will help up blend into our surroundings, purifying water, and building snares. Maysilee is better at snare-making than I am; I can only build one that will catch a rabbit.

After a while I decide that I should start using the knives, I may be embarrassed, but I need practice. I walk slowly over to the weapons, avoiding the gaze of the snarling Careers. I pick up a knife and place it in my hand, holding it the way I always have. It feels different from the ones at home, newer. The cold metal of the handle sends chills running down my body as I lift the knife eye level and step ten feet in front of a dummy. I throw the knife shakily, and it misses. The careers laugh in disdain. That's when I get angry. The Careers _can't do that. _I am not bate, and I am certainly not going to let them have the satisfaction of seeing me fail. I grab another knife, and with an angry flash, hit a dummy square in the head. I continue for ten minutes until I realize that I have virtually "killed" almost all of the dummies. That, and the fact that everyone is watching me. Including the Gamemakers.

The Careers are eying me. I see Alison amongst them, with a sword in hand. Forget the act, I'm going to be who I am. I am not a very likable person and I don't care. I am not anyone that the Capitol wants me to be. I am myself. They need to know that I will fight in the arena. I'll put them to shame.

That night, when we got home, no one looks at me. It's as if they're... afraid. What hits me the hardest is Maysilee. After my fit, I went back to the survival station to talk to her but she couldn't look me in the eye. Everything that she did and said was halfhearted. Everyone seemed upset except Jeggy. She seems excited. She keeps talking about how _brave _and _fabulous_ I am. I frown every time she opens up her mouth. There is nothing fabulous about scaring people, or seeming like a murderer.

The next day I go back to the Training Center, the Careers watch me with amusement. That night, as I am falling asleep, Greta walks into my room.

"Haymitch," she shakes me.

"Hmm? What?," I reply groggily.

"The Career pack... they want you as an ally!," she says, practically bouncing with excitement.

"So?"

"So? Are you in?"

"What? No!," I say. I don't trust the Careers, is she crazy?

"What do you mean, no? The Careers are the most valuable people you can have as allies. They've already requested Alison, and she accepted of course," she's ranting now. "Don't you know that these kids can keep you alive?"

"I can keep myself alive fine, and it bothers me that you would doubt my own abilities. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving, I'd like to get to sleep," I say. I hope she can hear the tone in my voice. She won't get anywhere with me. I don't want _any _alliances. Much less with some blood thirsty psychos!

"Haymitch don't be a fool!"

"Leave!," I snap. They will not help me in the arena. Hasn't she seen what the Careers do? They live to fight. To them, I'd be a mere pawn. I'd help them in the bloodbath but then they would most definitely kill me afterward. I do not trust people who would actually volunteer to enter a fight to the death. I don't trust anyone.

She gives me a look that says I am being foolish. But then, she gets up and leaves. I go to sleep feeling like a loner, but knowing I have made the right decision.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Haymitch's Story

JoannaReads

**A/N: Wow! Can't believe we're up to chapter 7 already! I'd like to thank everyone who is reading my story so far and all of my followers :). So thanks for enjoying the story, and here's the next chapter :D Oh, and by the way, this is before Haymitch knew that getting an average ranking score is a good thing... He wants a high score:**

I sit in the room that I will be called in for the Gamemaker's private evaluation time. Maysilee started talking to me again this morning which was a relief, I need someone I can talk to and no one seems to get me as much as she does. Anyway, so once everyone arrives, the Gamemaker's begin calling in the tributes. First it's the older District One girl, the more menacing one, Jannisa. She goes in and in about fifteen minutes, exits, looking somewhat pleased with herself. I cant help but frown as I calculate how long I'll be in here, waiting. If everyone takes fifteen minutes, I'll have been in here for almost twelve hours until I can go in.

The Careers are all the same going in, smiling brilliant smiles, looking at everyone with superiority, and then leaving. I'm falling asleep when we finally get to District 12. First, Alison goes in. I remember the fact that she's a Career now, and grimace. She is dishonoring her district... such a shame. When it's Maysilee's turn I look at her with reassurance. She walks slowly, but confidently towards the room, gives me a worried glance, and enters. She leaves after twelve minutes, with a blank look on her face.

When it's my turn, as I am the last one being tested, I step inside and immediately see all of the Gamemaker's look me up and down. The evaluation has begun already. I walk quickly up to the knives, and pick one up. I take a dummy from the corner and put it twenty feet in front of me. As I prepare to throw the knife, I think _make it count, Haymitch, _and then the knife is flying through the air, landing right in the head of the dummy. I smile, pleased. I throw some more knives for five minutes, hitting the dummy in the areas where vital organs would be, when I notice some of the Gamemakers getting bored. _Time to try something new. _I walk up to the snares and set two traps, one that would capture someone by the ankle, and another that would send a spear straight through the victim's head. I throw two dummies into the contraptions and smile as they both both work immediately. I look up and see the approving nods of the heads of the Gamemakers. The head Gamemaker, Dallas Bingleserkin, keeps an especially close eye on me, watching my every move like a hawk.

"You are dismissed," says Dallas, and I exit the area, not knowing if what I have done was spectacular enough to get myself a decent training score.

The scores are announced that night, the Careers getting their usual scores of 9s and 10s. The other tribute's scores are in a range of 3 to 8. Eight being the girl from nine, and three being the boy from District Eleven. When it gets to twelve, everyone watches in anticipation as Caeser Flickerman announces Alison's score. "... And Alison Denniwager from District 12 receives a score of nine!". Maysilee clutches my hand tightly as her name pops up, which sends a shiver down my spine, "Maysilee Donner from District 12 receives a score of eight!".

"Great Job, Maysilee!," I grin. It really is a good score. Martin Lukestull is next, and sadly, the kid gets a four. You can't blame him though, it's not like he's been bred to kill.

Finally my name is called. "Haymitch Abernathy from District 12 receives a..." _please don't be too low, I am not an easy kill, they should know that... _"... 10!". Everyone in the room gasps. Well everyone, that sums up the training scores for tonight, I'll see you tomorrow for the interviews! He laughs manically and then the lights on the screen fade out.


	8. Chapter 8

Haymitch's Story – Chapter 8

Joanna Reads

**A/N: **

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a week and a half, I was reading a series of books (Cinder, Scarlet, Cress- by Marissa Meyer) :D so thanks for the follows and support anyway :) Here's chapter 8:**

In about four hours, I'll be having my interview with Caesar Flickerman. I can't say I'm very happy about that. I'm still going to try to work my angle, but I don't know how everyone will take it after they saw me in the Training Center. And besides, everyday I'm here is just one day closer to the arena. Tomorrow, when we go in, I can't even begin to wonder what the it will be like. I think back to the earlier years, there's been deserts, forgotten cities, an arena filled with only darkness. I shudder, and try to take my mind off of it.

Just then, Jeggy barges through my room door.

"OH MY GOODNESS! WHY AREN'T YOU WITH YOUR PREP TEAM?!"

"Jeggy, I have four hours," I say, a small smile tugging at my lips, the Capitol people are so obsessed with how they look, it's ridiculous.

"Get out of here right now! Go, go! You hardly look decent enough to present yourself in front of the citizens!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going, calm down!"

I cross the room and exit, brushing past Jeggy on the way and getting a huge whiff of perfume. It smells sour. I cringe at the scent and go to meet my prep team, walking down the hall and feeling Jeggy's criticizing glare on my back.

Three hours later, I'm all prettied up and sitting on a couch, awaiting my turn to be interviewed. Maysilee is in the couch next to mine. Her long hair is down and cascades down her back, and her dress is plain and black, but she makes it look beautiful, of course.

I smile and look at her. "You nervous?," I ask.

"No. Of course not. Why would I be nervous? It's not like this is the interview that guarantees if I'll have actual sponsors in the arena tomorrow or anything." Her sarcasm does little to mask her obvious worry, and I laugh.

"Hey, don't worry, they'll love you," I say, with what I'm hoping is sympathy in my eyes.

"Thanks Haymitch," she says with a hint of gratitude in her voice. She smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

I turn away and plan out my interview, worrying not exactly about how to be, but _who _to be.

My turn. I stride onto the stage confidently, beaming from ear to ear. I take a seat in the couch across from Caesar as he introduces me to the crowd, his dark green hair, face, and outfit glinting in the light.

We talk a little bit, and I find myself getting more and more annoyed as he asks me a couple of personal questions. He has no right to know these things, they're private. After a minute my act is completely in the trash and I'm just being myself.

"So, Haymitch, what do you think of of the Games having one hundred percent more competitors than usual?" asks Caesar.

I shrug. "I don't see that it makes much difference. They'll still be one hundred percent as stupid as usual, so I figure the odds will be roughly the same."

The audience bursts out laughing and I give them a half smile. I'm not likable, or really intelligent. I'm snarky. Arrogant. Indifferent, even. And the crowd seems to love it. I didn't have to reach that far, now did I?

Then it's Maysilee's turn, her interview is short and to the point. Her angle, prim, works perfectly for her. I was right, the crowd does love her. Alison's is like any other Career's interview- she's confident and conceited. Before I know it I'm being hauled back into the house, Jeggy and Greta's praising words following us in. I don't really hear them. I eat, talk, but everything is passing in a blur. I mostly just worry about the games tomorrow, and try to hold back the nervousness from showing on my face.

While we eat dinner, I cant contain myself and blurt out the words "Do we have any sponsors?".

Greta frowns. "Haymitch, you know I can't tell you guys that kind of stuff, I'm not allowed."

I look away. Yeah, I do know that, but I guess it was worth it to ask.

Maysilee grabs my hand under the table for reassurance. "It's okay," she says.

We look at each other and I know that what she must be seeing in my eyes is not reassurance at all. It's worry. It's hope. It's fear.

**A/N: BTW I used the exact lines from the book for Haymitch's interview, and might be using more... so like credit to Suzanne Collins I guess! :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to post the next one (the bloodbath) asap!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Hunger Games- Haymitch's Story

JoannaReads

Chapter 9

The Hunger Games. The Bloodbath. Certain death. All of this: today, just hours away. I don't really know what to think about it. I've shut myself in my room all day, not bothering to do any last practicing. Let the Games come. Watch me win.

Or die.

My prep team is fixing me up again, one last time for the audience. They need to be pleased, don't they? Before I leave, the four of them burst into tears, and I reassure them as much as possible. When I leave, they continue to shout goodbye, even as I'm being driven away to the place where I will meet my mentor. I don't look back. Not once.

When I get there, Greta meets me. I realize that I was wrong about her. She was able to mentor the four of us. And well, too. I ask her about strategies as we walk toward the elevator that will take me up to my plane. When we get to the top, I ask her one more question;

"Any last advice?".

She smiles "Stay alive," she replies, and then I am being whisked away onto the plane.

While I'm on the plane, I notice something. I can see through all of the windows. Remembering the fact that we will fly over the arena, I get curious. No one is allowed to see the arena before the games begin. I wonder how they will block out my view. Just then, a woman wearing black walks up to me.

"Arm," she says.

Obediently, I stick out my arm. She pulls a humungous needle out of a little bag. She attempts to stick it in my arm, but I stop her. There is no way in Hell I'm going to let this woman inject me with something without me knowing what it is.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Nothing really, just a tracker. It helps the Gamemakers monitor your whereabouts throughout the games," she says nonchalantly. As if my question bored her.

She injects me with the tracker and I bite down on my cheek to keep from crying out in pain. I taste the blood in my mouth and ask for some water to take it down. As I run my fingers over the lump in my arm, I notice the windows blacken. We must be passing over the arena.

When I get to the area where I will board a metal plate, taking me up to the games (better known as the "slaughterhouse") my stylist comes out and stands next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I never liked him; he's always been very rude to me.

"They make us come here to fit you into your arena clothes," he replies, acting as though he didn't hear the disdain in my voice.

"Ok."

"How about you eat and drink a little, and then we can take you into your boarding room."

"Yeah, whatever."

After I eat, I take a glass of water with me into the slaughterhouse. My stylist pulls out the clothes that I will wear. A light t-shirt and stretchy pants. I change into them, finding that they are a perfect fit. I jump, startled, as a pleasant female voice fills the room.

"One minute to launch," it states.

"Step on your plate," says Aki.

I hesitantly take a step forward onto the plate, and listen to the female voice come on again.

"30 seconds to launch."

Aki opens his mouth to speak, but closes it, as if wondering what exactly he should say.

"15 seconds to launch."

"Be smart. Stay safe. Don't make stupid decisions. Always be rational. Never irrational, that's how they always go. You seem smart enough. Perhaps, this time, District 12 will have a winner." Aki says.

"Okay…"

"5 seconds to launch," the voice says.

"And Haymitch?"

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Good luck."

And then I am being pushed up through the tube into whatever lies above.

When I get to the top, I can't help but gasp and lift my eyebrows in pleasure. The arena is stunning. The golden Cornucopia lies in the center of lush green grass, surrounded with patches of beautifully colorful flowers. The sky is full of fat white clouds, and happy songbirds flutter around. Not only that, but the smell is wonderful too. The meadow stretches on for what seems like miles. In the distance, there seems to be a woods, in the other, there is a snowcapped mountain. I feel myself getting carried away and immediately am reminded not to get distracted. Instead I listen to the countdown of the Bloodbath, this time with twice as many kids competing.

I scan the tributes for Maysilee, and almost immediately see her. She is admiring the beauty of the place. I see her pinch herself and set her eyes back on what's ahead of her. Smart girl. We lock eyes for a second and I give her a reassuring nod, then I fix my exes back on the Cornucopia.

When the gong sounds, I am the first to step of my plate. I sprint towards the Cornucopia and arm myself with weapons, a knife kit, an ax, and sword, and a backpack of my choice. I head for the woods before most of the other tributes have even stepped off of their plates. I smile. I've survived the first challenge. Whatever's next, I'm ready for it. _Bring it on_, I think as I run through the woods, looking for a spot to set up camp.

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading this far! I'm excited to be in the Games right now, so I'll probably update soon. Thanks again! :D **


End file.
